narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamanaka Daichi
Daichi Yamanaka '(山中ダイチ、''Yamanaka Daichi) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Yamanaka Clan and a member of Team 15 . Yamanaka Daichi belongs to http://animegirl037.deviantart.com/ animegirl037 on deviantART. '''This article is a work in progress. Thank You. Background Daichi Yamanaka was raised by his father. His mother left when he was a baby. When his father would take late night shifts at the hospital, a young Daichi would stay over at Inoichi's home. For this reason, he grew up close with his older cousin Ino. Upon entering the academy, he became good friends with Ren Yukina , Fuyuki Sakurano, and Konohamaru Sarutobi. Personality Daichi is a cheeky, and self-assured individual. Having graduated early and second to only Ranko, Daichi is very confident in himself. He is rarely seen to crack under pressure and often exudes an unshakable boldness. As a young child, Daichi was shown to be quiet and observative. His mother having left during his infancy, from a young age Daichi often questioned his identity regarding who he was and where he was meant to fit in. To his father, he expressed insecurity towards not having any contemporaries in the Akimichi Clan and the Nara Clan. He was seen to be quite hesitant, but polite and well-mannered when introduced to his father's relatives. It wasn't until he met Ino that he grew to be more cheerful and confident. His interaction with her widened his view of the world beyond him, that he shouldn't take things too seriously and that the only person who had been conscious of his insecurities was himself. The two became close and developed a sibling-like relationship that would go on into adulthood. Daichi's disposition changed further upon entering the Academy. Finding boys his age that would become his good friends, Daichi became more daring, competitive, and blunt. While it isn't beneath him to taunt or mock his close friends, Daichi cares enough for Fuyuki and Konohamaru to encourage their growth through rivalry. He offers advice to Nadeshiko when she is worried and genuinely consoled Ren when Fuyuki died. Beneath his sarcasm, Daichi also deeply trusts in his teammates, Ranko and Kenta. His unwaveringness stems from knowing that he can rely on them to lead or support him. He has great respect for Ranko as a kunoichi, and the two share a partner-like confidence in one another. To those not close to him, particularly girls and older women, Daichi is perceived as incredibly charming. In turn, Daichi acts gentlemanly and flatters said women to keep in their good graces. This "prince-like" side to him is what Ranko confirms to be Daichi's default way of getting what he wants quickly, whether it be for the sake of a mission or for personal benefit. Appearance Daichi Part 2 App.png|Daichi's appearance in Part II. Daichi Full View WIP.png|Daichi's appearance in 第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story Daichi is a young man of slender build and average height. He has fair skin, strawberry blonde hair, and pale blue eyes with no visible pupils. Since childhood, he has always worn his har in a thick, long ponytail. He is said to look quite like his mother, though his hair color and eyes resemble that of his father. As a genin, Daichi's outfit consisted of white shorts, a purple turtle neck, and a short lilac jacket with the Yamanaka clan crest on the left sleeve. He also wore black gloves, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector. Four years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, at chūnin ramk Daichi wears a darker sleveless shirt with a single fastener at the collar. He also wears a dark belt with pants, black finger-less gloves and black boots. His left glove is covered with a metal arm guard. The cloth on his forehead protect is changed to a longer black one. As an adult he wears a similar attire but in black. He no longer wears his gloves or arm guars, and has a purple sash worn around his hips. Abilities Interlude Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:Yamanaka Category:Water Release User Category:第十六版 の物語: The Tale of Team 16 Category:第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story Category:DRAFT